villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Villainy and Virtue
Villainy and Virtue is a roleplaying thread focused around the superhero and supervillain exploits in the city of Heartania. Current Posters The listed posters are presented in order of appearance. * CynicalJoker - Currently portraying Starlass and Marshal Maleficus since post #1 * SpaceManFromMars - Currently portraying The Zap, Inferno, and Butterfly since post #2 * Arbor117 - Currently portraying Argent Mind, Nightmare/Shade, Hammerfist, and Reaver since post #3 * Jaminx - Currently portraying Kay since post #4 * t00bz - Currently portraying Typhoon since post #5 * Tzeench - Currently portraying Ftangr, Yowgmoth, The Blob, and Ahmoses since post #6 * LHudsonx - Currently portraying The Broker, Shadow Fixer, and Councilor Paige since post #7 * Arla - Currently portraying La Mirage since post #10 * Grimshaw2 - Currently portraying Wild Card, and Land Slide since post #36 * iCaramelBird - Currently portraying Hunter since post #178 * TheJammyJoker - Currently portraying The Dark Hawk since post #591 * AdamantAce - Currently portraying The Knight since post #632 * EpicBUFFALO - Currently portraying Alex Richardson since post #633 * yodaisthebes - Currently portraying Scotland since post #945 Characters * Argent Mind (Alf Jones): An aging hero who has mastered the telekinesis ability to the point he uses the power to fly. While he has the ability to read peoples minds, he normally uses the power of telepathy to secretly send allies and civilians messages. He has been using his powers for the greater good for at least four decades, and has seen many young heroes die over the years. The experiences has motivated him to found The Tower. * Starlass (Grace Scott): A young hero specializing in the power of light and flight. Starlass is a smart, proud, and confident individual while having a sense of deep pride from the work she does. In her normal life, she is a university student, but has taken a gap year to focus on her double life as a superhero. * The Broker (Jonathan Kramer): An information dealer whom has successfully tapped into the infrastructure of the entire city. He specializes in the art of information gathering, and technology. The Broker serves as a source of information to the heroes and villains, but has stumbled into internal and external conflicts, some for his own gain. * Marshal Maleficus: The main antagonist of the RP. There is barely any information regarding the Mashal's life, but the information available indicates that he is a technology genius, and has the capability to wield the power of armies. * Kay (Generation K Prototype Basic 1): Kay is a prototype artificial intelligence originally programmed to act as a servant or bodyguard, but was programmed with free will and now acts as a mercenary for hire. * Wild Card: A casino crime lord specializing in technology and intelligence. He runs the Full House Casino alongside his four lieutenants, Mr Heart, Mr Club, Mr Spade, and Mr Diamond. * La Mirage (Jade Blythe): The daughter of a wealthy family who specializes in invisibility and telekinesis. She spends her time as a professional burglar, but doesn't have much desire to keep the end result. * Ftangr, The Nameless: An awoken ancient god with the power of mutation and knowledge transfer. Ftangr is a god whom resides underground with his followers, waiting for the right time. * Shadow Fixer (Dr. Adrian Cooper): A medical augmentation scientist turned feared assassin whom has torn off his limbs and replaced them with augmented prosthetics. He is under the influence of Marshal Maleficus and desires to personally kill Argent Mind. * Hunter (Luke Jones): A mentally damaged skilled hacker with a deductive deep perception ability. He normally goes down routes that lead to money, and doesn't care much about other people. * Typhoon (Daniel Wu): A Hong Kong national hiding from the Chinese Government. He is a skilled hacker and has hyperkinesis, allowing him to achieve great athletic feats. * Nightmare/Shade (Quinton Stone/Lucy Erikson): A serial killer turned murderous shadow with the power to wield weapons from their arms and the ability to disappear into the shadows. After the Nightmare Broker Conflict, Nightmare becomes the more confused Shade. * Hammerfist (Jason Thompson) : A mercenary for hire with the power of super-strength. He risks his life in order to gain money to support his family. * The Zap (Michael Bruce): A coffee shop worker with the power of electricity. He grew up watching Catwoman cartoons and has modeled his burglering career after the character. * Inferno (Felicia Trop): A Scottish born villain with the power of fire. A pyromaniac, she has a desire to burn things, from items to people. * Butterfly (Erin Lee): Dave * Land Slide (Lewis Fort): Dave * The Dark Hawk (Allyana Mellara): Dave * The Knight (Blake O'Crowley): Dave * Yowgmoth, The Infinite Gear: Dave * Alex Richardson: Dave * Reaver: Dave * The Blob: Dave * Ahmoses I: Dave * LTC Michael Paige: An extremely popular veteran turned politician of Heartania. * Scotland (Cameron McIntyre): Dave Plot Day 1 (#1 - 894) Introductions The Heartania Disappearances The Museum Heists The Broker, Kay, and Typhoon Argent Mind and Ftangr La Mirage and Starlass The Nightmare Broker Conflict The Rooftop Attack The Attack at the Police Headquarters Talk at the Fixer's Hideout The Laboratory Heist The Full House Casino Heist The Hunt for a Killer The Wasteland The Heartania Nuclear Power-Plant Meltdown The Night of Fire